Possession EKUREI (Lemon)
by Matarratasgirl
Summary: El cuerpo poseído del guardia de seguridad comienza a quitarse el cinturón mientras contonea las caderas de un lado al otro haciendo bajar los pantalones por el movimiento. —Tienes el mismo sex appeal que un anciano con artritis. Y aunque esté mintiendo, Reigen nunca se ha callado y no va a empezar ahora, aunque francamente son otras partes de su anatomía las que quieren hablar.


_Primero de todo Ekubo es el nombre japonés para Hoyuelo._

 _Esto es una de esas tantas cosas que escribo en el autobús cuando voy y vengo de clase, en un principio no pensaba subirlo porque veo que el ReiMob es lo que impera por aquí, y claro a mí que me persiga la ONU me va como al que más, pero si un niño de catorce años puede recibir amor por parte de un treintañero (que sí que Reigen tiene 28) ¿porque no un guardia de seguridad poseído por un pedo verde flotante?_

 _(esto lo escribí para lo de wattpad, pero la mayoría del fandom español es así ._.)_

 _Espero que os guste._

――――――

—Ekubo… ¿Que estás haciendo?

—Francamente creo que es evidente, voy a follarte Reigen.

El aludido frunce los labios en una línea apretada, casi parece que este aburrido.

Bueno, tampoco es como si le sorprendiera la respuesta. Desde que el espíritu ha llegado a "Hablemos sobre espíritus" con el cuerpo del guardia de seguridad de aquella otra vez sabe que se trae algo entre manos.

También está el extraño detalle de que no es capaz de moverse a voluntad.

—Podrías invitarme a cenar primero, digo yo.

—Veo que aún no lo captas, he formado un nuevo culto y por ahora eres el único miembro. Vaya, que si te ordeno que no te muevas no te mueves y si te digo que te abras de piernas…

Como por arte de magia las piernas del cuentista se abren y este rueda los ojos.

—No creo que tengas quejas, me he tomado la libertad de inspeccionar bien antes este cuerpo y me alegra decirte que está bien dotado, quizá un poco más a lo ancho que a lo largo pero ya sabes, dicen que el tamaño no importa.

—Como me digas que tiene un micropene me voy a estar riendo hasta que me muera, y puede que mi espíritu siga riéndose.

—Te agradecería que no te rieras, en teoría eres mi víctima.

Reigen ríe con ironía, puede que todo esto le está pillando mínimamente por sorpresa pero si no quisiera que ocurriera ya se las hubiera ingeniado para liberarse y meterle un puñado de sal en la boca al espíritu.

Ekubo le dedica una sonrisa ladina, se afloja la corbata y comienza a desabrochar su propia camisa.

—Como veo que no te fías de la mercancía voy a tener que hacerte una demostración.

El cuerpo poseído del guardia de seguridad comienza a quitarse el cinturón mientras contonea las caderas de un lado al otro haciendo bajar los pantalones por el movimiento.

—Tienes el mismo sex appeal que un anciano con artritis.

Y aunque esté mintiendo, Reigen nunca se ha callado y no va a empezar ahora, aunque francamente son otras partes de su anatomía las que quieren iniciar conversación.

—Vaya, vaya, me dices eso pero por aquí abajo me dicen otra cosa.

—Imaginaciones tuyas, quizá aparte del pene pequeño ese cuerpo tiene miopía.

—¿Otra vez hablando de "mi pene"? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de verlo?

Las manos callosas van hacia la gomilla de los calzoncillos y dan un tironcillo sutil mientras mira al "psíquico" a los ojos, Reigen intenta dejar su rostro impasible, pero el sudor empieza a invadirle sintiéndose algo nervioso.

Le ve capaz de haber poseído ese cuerpo solo por fastidiarle, quizá esconda una anaconda y francamente no, gracias. Aprecia el tamaño actual de su esfínter.

Los calzoncillos acaban en los tobillos del hombre de pelo negro y Reigen se siente aliviado al ver que no es ninguna monstruosidad.

—Es horrible, vístete antes de que me quede ciego.

—No seas exagerado, no voy a metértela en el ojo...a no ser que me lo pidas.

—Mmmm...No.

El espíritu sonríe y se cierne un poco sobre él, rozando la desnudez de "su cuerpo" contra la tela gris del traje de Reigen, acerca su rostro al contrario y este cierra los ojos dispuesto a recibir el beso.

Pero en su lugar siente un mordisco débil en la nariz.

—¿Tienes cinco años o que te pasa?

—Es escalofriante que pienses en menores en esta situación.

Reigen frunce el ceño y con un poco de esfuerzo consigue levantar el rostro y morder lo que tiene más cerca, resultando ser un pómulo.

—Eso digo yo, qué diferencia hay entre morder o besar si te la voy a meter igual.

—Encantador.

Sin ningún cuidado tira del pelo de su víctima haciendo que mueva la cabeza hacia atrás, el cuello queda expuesto y se deleita hundiendo labios y dientes haciendo un chupetón. Ya que están haciendo esto va a dejar tantas marcas que va a parecer que un enjambre de mosquitos furiosos le ha atacado. Se da por satisfecho y levanta la mirada hacia él, tiene el ceño fruncido, molesto por las marcas que está dejando. Ekubo sonríe complacido y vuelve a bajar el rostro directo a dejar otra señal sobre su nuez de Adán.

La oreja dañada entra en el campo de visión directo de Reigen y observa cómo ésta perfectamente cicatrizado a pesar de que falta un trozo. Le hace pensar en cómo será la vida del guardia de seguridad cuando no está poseído ¿Estará casado? ¿Tendrá hijos? ¿Tendrá alguna noción de lo que ocurre con su cuerpo en las horas que no recuerda?

El por si acaso intentará no dejar marcas de difícil explicación, no quiere contribuir con un trauma para el pobre hombre.

Siente cómo le clava los dientes en la quijada y no puede evitar soltar un vergonzoso gemido de sorpresa.

—Reigen, estamos haciendo cosas importantes, no te despistes.

—Por supuesto, tengo apuntado en mi agenda que esto es lo más importante del día, "18:25 de la tarde: tirarme al segurata poseído".

Ekubo resopla un poco divertido, si dijera que esos comentarios no le hacen un poco de gracia mentiría.

Desliza las manos hacia la corbata rosa y comienza a desatar el nudo Windsor sin ningún cuidado, seguro que Reigen ha aprendido a anudarla con algún tutorial de youtube. Consigue deshacerse de ella y comienza a desabrochar los botones y deja el torso desnudo. Huele a tabaco y como no, a sal.

—¿Pero tú no habías dejado de fumar?

El "psíquico" gruñe molesto, ¿de verdad van a discutir sus vicios? ¿ahoraaaaaahh!

—¿PERO QUÉ HACES?

Los dientes contrarios ahora se encuentran rodeando uno de sus pezones, succionando con fuerza dispuesto a marcar la zona sensible, Reigen se retuerce incapaz de resistirse o moverse del sitio para huir de su tacto. Contento con sus reacciones le da atención a la otra tetilla con sus dedos, retorciendo y tirando.

—Te estoy castigando ¿No sabes que fumar es malo para la salud?

Con la mano que queda libre se hace camino hasta el cinturón, desatándolo con maestría, dispuesto a arrancar los pantalones de vestir de un momento a otro.

Reigen por su parte intenta hacer fuerza con los brazos, no le gusta estar TAN sumiso, una cosa es dejarse y otra ser un muñeco con el cual jugar. Por unos momentos consigue liberarse de la tracción psíquica que el espíritu ejerce sobre él, lo suficiente como para pasar las manos por el cuello del otro y clavar las uñas en su piel con fuerza.

—Para.

Ekubo no se detiene, en su lugar le mira de reojo sintiendo el escozor de los arañazos en la espalda. Suelta una sonrisa traviesa al ver la cara del otro, que aunque le pide que se detenga es una oda a la necesidad.

Se escucha el "zip" que hace la cremallera de los pantalones al deslizarse abierta Y el guardia pone la cara justo ahí, mirándole desde abajo, tendencioso, con la cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

Después como por arte de magia ya no hay pantalones y los calzoncillos están en sus tobillos.

La cara de Reigen es un poema cuando el poseído se mete su media erección entera en la boca.

Se escucha un gemido ahogado en la habitación.

Comienza un lento movimiento de vaivén, profundo y desesperante, cada vez que lo repite puede sentir como Reigen trata de mover las caderas, desesperado por acelerar los movimientos de su boca y acabar con todo de una vez.

Un sonoro "pop" suena cuando se saca el miembro de la boca, rompiendo el vacío que se ha formado en el interior.

—¿Por qué siempre quieres hacerlo todo tan rápido?— dice mientras con una mano agarra la base del miembro apretándolo y roza la punta en círculos con la otra— déjate hacer.

El tacto de la palma de la mano y el sinfín de caricias en la parte más sensible situada en lo más sensible de su cuerpo le hacen soltar un gritito nada masculino y apretar los ojos, sintiendo por momentos placer y molestia.

Reigen le contesta con una mirada desesperada, le quiere decir cuánto necesita que ocurra ya, cuanto le parece que se va a morir cada segundo que no está dentro de él. Por suerte el espíritu parece darse cuenta y retira las manos de su trabajo actual, ganándose un balbuceo inteligible, para ponerlas sobre las caderas de este.

—Si tan desesperado estás ya…

Le levanta a peso sobre el sofá en el que está, ese en el que ahora se sienta casi completamente desnudo pero suele servir para que los clientes esperen cómodos su turno, y le pone a su gusto, en una postura cómoda con la que poder moverse con fluidez.

Encamina la punta de su miembro hacia la entrada del estafador, ya han sido suficientes juegos previos y no es como si hace un par de días no se lo hubiese tirado sobre la mesa del escritorio con el cuerpo de otro pobre incauto. Las preparaciones, puede comprobar por como la piel le hace hueco a su envergadura casi sin dificultad, son innecesarias.

Aun así se mueve lento mientras se hunde por completo, observando cada mueca que Reigen hace.

Una vez conectado completamente alza el rostro buscando los labios ajenos, quiere que todo sea un poco más movido ¿y qué mejor forma que un besuqueo brusco?

Sus lenguas se acaban conociendo sin coordinación, nadando en saliva y dientes que chocan de vez en cuando. En una de esas sale un poco del interior del castaño y arremete con fuerza ganándose un quejido que ahoga con su boca. Vuelve a repetir el movimiento un par de veces más, mientras que con sus manos le estruja las nalgas.

En una de esas Reigen siente un roce dentro de sí y nota escalofríos recorriendo las piernas y la pelvis, bizquea por ello y casi le muerde la lengua a Ekubo.

El espíritu que se da por aludido arremete esta vez más rápido rozando un par de veces más ese punto.

Siente las uñas de su amante clavarse aún más en sus escápulas y está seguro de que le está haciendo sangrar.

Para sus movimientos esperando la reacción del contrario.

—Si paras ahora te juro que encontraré la forma de exorcizarte con mis propias manos.

Recibe un mordisco fuerte en el cuello como respuesta y el movimiento de vaivén se vuelve una carrera de velocidad.

Ya no hay inhibiciones de ningún tipo y Reigen da un grito con cada estocada, sintiendo como va a derretirse desde dentro.

El espíritu aunque centrado en su tarea, no puede evitar sonreírse así mismo por lo que está provocando.

En una de esas siente como el interior se contrae entorno a "su miembro" casi succionándolo, el castaño suelta un último gemido ronco y lánguido mientras su espalda se arquea en un ángulo imposible.

El cuerpo de Reigen ahora es de gelatina y Ekubo no tarda más de un minuto en seguirle la corriente y acabar de la misma forma en el interior del otro.

Se siente como en una nube y no puede evitar pensar en lo débiles y extraños que son los cuerpos humanos.

Escucha resollar a Reigen bajo su cuerpo y como su respiración se va relajando poco a poco.

Ya limpiarán cuando se despierte.

—Últimamente no paran de ocurrirme cosas extrañas, al principio creí que eran imaginaciones mías, pero ha llegado un momento en el que no puedo dejarlo pasar.

Reigen carraspea e intenta ponerse serio.

—Y usted ha pensado que un espíritu maligno tiene algo que ver en esto.

—Por eso estoy aquí, necesito su ayuda Reigen-san.

Con toda seguridad podemos decir, que mientras Ekubo se reía flotando por la oficina solo la vista de Reigen y un confuso Mob, la narración del ex-guardia de seguridad de Claw sobre cómo tiene ausencias y unos extraños arañazos no paran de salirle en la espalda fue digna de escuchar.


End file.
